


Come in un incubo

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Come in un incuboFandom: Kuroko no BasketPairing: AowakaAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Aomine Daiki x Wakamatsu Kousuke “Bastardo! Non te la darò vinta!”Parole: 271





	Come in un incubo

Non vuoi gemere dandogli la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a sedurti, ma tu, Wakamatsu, sai benissimo che sia andata proprio così e non vuoi dimostrarglielo, anzi è difficile anche ammetterlo a te stesso.  
Lui in qualche modo è riuscito ad ammaliarti, con cosa poi? Forse il ghigno che ti ha mostrato prima di avvicinarsi alla tua erezione? Forse sono stati quegli occhi che ti hanno guardato carichi di desiderio? O forse è stato quella mano che ti ha palato l’intimità? Non lo sai dire, perché è la cosa più assurda del mondo. Vorresti che fosse un incubo, ma sai che quella sia la realtà  
In qualche modo, tu hai ceduto ritrovandoti con Aomine a risucchiarti e, anche se tu non lo tolleri, ti sta facendo provare la sensazione più incedibile del mondo.  
Lo muoveva con maestria, proprio come se fosse da sempre abituato a praticare sesso orale. Fremevi a ogni suo movimento, imprecando nella tua mente su quanto fosse fantastico: “Come fa ad essere così fantastico!. Tu, alla fine, non avevi l’intenzione di dargli la minima soddisfazione, dovevi resistere e farlo rodere almeno un po’.  
Sicuramente quel bastardo era fiero di sé, come poteva non esserlo? Era riuscito a sedurti e sicuramente dentro di sé stava mugolandoti alle tue spalle, per questo motivo non volevi gemere, così da non far gonfiare ancora di più il suo ego.  
“Bastardo! Non te la darò vinta!” Dovevi resistere, lo dovevi fare per il tuo orgoglio!  
Cosa altro potevi fare? Se avesse continuato a farti godere in quella maniera, per te sarebbe finita, quindi serrasti i denti sperando che l’orgasmo giungesse il più presto possibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Come in un incubo  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Pairing: Aowaka  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Aomine Daiki x Wakamatsu Kousuke “Bastardo! Non te la darò vinta!”  
> Parole: 271


End file.
